The Muggle Revolution
by azukina
Summary: The wizarding world is on the brink of destruction. What if the muggles discovered their secret? Luna and George must fight to keep their family together or they will lose everything.
1. The Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the JK Rowling characters.

A/N: Takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts. Fred didn't die. Five years after the battle. Ginny and Harry are just now getting married; Fred/Angelina, Ron/Hermione are already married.

Chapter 1: The Girls

It all started with a letter….

Ginny Weasley was getting married to Harry Potter; they were the talk of the wizarding world. Ginny was temporarily living at home again so as to make the wedding day more "exciting" when she and Harry were finally reunited. Ginny's mother was rather annoyed with Angelina giggling about Ginny wearing a white gown and so Mrs. Weasley insisted on the living arrangements.

Angelina and Fred had been married for a year and were living near Diagon Alley where Weasley's Wizard Weazes second location was set up. There were limitations to their business that Fred and George were trying to overcome. George had taken up most of the work in the company once Fred and Angelina got married.

So George was visiting his father to talk to him about what he'd been hearing within the Ministry about the new franchise wizarding law. So consequently George was almost run over by his younger sister when the letter arrived via owl. At first Ginny didn't know what it was but after reading it a huge grin split her face and she stampeded past George to their mother. "Luna's coming home!!" Ginny's hopes and dreams were apparently coming true, not only was she to be marrying Harry but now her maid of honor was going to be in the country to do maid of honor stuff. Ginny was ecstatic.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the good news from the sink in the kitchen. "Well that's lovely dear when is she arriving?" Ginny paused and scanned the letter again, apparently so excited by the news she was coming back she missed the part about WHEN she'd be back. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Today??" Ginny ran to the fireplace anticipating Luna's arrival through the floo network. "Do you think they have a floo network in America?" Ginny contemplated. Mrs. Weasley shrugged, not sure herself. Ginny scanned the letter again and a confused look swept over her face. "It says here she's bringing her…girls…?" Ginny blushed a little, coming to the same conclusion as Mrs. Weasley and George. "She couldn't mean her…" Ginny jestured toward her chest silently, George grinned and shrugged. Ginny shrugged and went back to rereading the letter.

"So uh…what's going on? Luna?" George questioned drawing a blank. Ginny's grin quickly turned to a scowl at her older brother.

"Luna! She was only my best friend at Hogwarts…." George's blank expression made her continue more angrily. "Ravenclaw….wore radish earings…she was in the DA for goodness sakes! Her patronus was the rabbit!" At this the lightbulb seemed to click for George. "Riiight that girl! She's going to be my maid of honor." Ginny turned back to the fireplace then scowled down at the letter. "It says here she's due in around noon…what's taking so long?"

The flames flared as a few people stepped out of the fireplace. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped out. Ginny almost pounced on Hermione in her excitement thinking it was Luna. Her momentary disappointment was overcome by her happiness to see Harry. She hugged Harry and asked what they were doing there.

"Well your mother flooed Ron earlier telling him you and George would be here this afternoon. Asked if we'd all come over for lunch here instead of the Hogs head like we usually do." Said Hermione, taking a seat on the couch.

"Actually today Luna will be coming home from America as well." Said Ginny with a grin.

And as if Luna had sensed Ginny's frustration there was a cracking sound like lightning but softer and Luna appeared right behind Ginny. Ginny wheeled around and glomped Luna like there was no tomorrow.

"Luna~~!" Ginny gasped in excitement, the two girls tumbling over onto the floor. Luna's lithe 20 year old body beneath Ginny, Luna gave her a typical dreamy Luna smile. The two little figures that had apparated with Luna shrieked and hid behind a nearby chair when Luna tumbled to the floor.

"It's nice to see you too Ginny." Luna said softly. "I'm sorry I'm late I got caught up with something rather important."

"It's ok! I JUST got your owl." Ginny explained getting up and helping Luna on her feet. Standing up the changes in Luna were astonishing. Gone were the radish earrings, she looked more…modern…American even. Her clothes were a strange combination of muggle clothes and witch robes. The robes had an oriental look about them, being a gorgeous blue with gold thread running through the pattern in a Chinese rendition of a dragon. Black arm warmers and a black tank top and blue plaid skirt beneath. She had thigh high stockings that were netted and wore black heels. Ginny felt rather under dressed in comparison. "You look…amazing…Luna…" Ginny drifted off, her eyes trailing over to the two girls that were peaking out behind the chair.

George was staring as well. His eyes were drawn to the witch's belly button where a tiny radish was attached to a belly button ring. Her long blonde hair was partially up in a bun held up by chopsticks, her wand tucked up in her hair as well. Luna took a seat on the couch opposite where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting, Ginny sitting with her.

George siddled up towards the girls and sat on Luna's other side. Ginny gave him a distrusting look for a second then noticed his interest in Luna wasn't a mocking conspiratorial look but one of genuine interest. Ginny grinned and nodded towards George.

"You remember my brother right Luna?" Luna looked over at George for the first time.

"Of course, hello George." She said with very little expression on her face. George smiled and scooted even closer to her, sensing his sister's blessing.

That is until the little girls stepped out from behind the chair. Luna waved the girls over. They stayed where they were for a minute then stepped out. Hermione and Ginny gasped as the two girls came into view. The girl's vibrant red hair drew the eyes of everyone in the room right away. Mrs. Weasley came out from around the corner and nearly dropped the dish she was washing at the sight of the tiny Weasleys. The girls had Luna's eyes and lithe appearance, as well as her dreamy expression…but their red hair, freckles, and skin tones were that of Weasleys. They were also twins, completely identical.

The girls felt their eyes on them and they walked up to their mother and hopped up onto each of her legs and wrapped their arms around her neck. Luna hugged the girls. "Luna…" Ginny said amazed. "You…met someone while you were abroad…?" she ventured curiously.

"Nah we're British and American." Said one of the girls, looking over her shoulder at Ginny. "Our daddy is British." She said matter of factly. Ginny gulped nervously, she recalled that Luna had left to go over seas not long after the Battle of Hogwarts so she didn't have a lot of room to find some OTHER people with red hair to copulate with. One of the girls was staring at Ron with a curious look while the other was staring at George. Ron could feel Hermione's eyes burning into his head with rage. Hermione forced herself to calm down and looked at Luna. Luna could see that she was silently begging Luna to ease her troubled mind.

"Hey girlies…" Luna said stroking their hair to get their attention on her. "Why don't you go talk to Grandma Weasley in the kitchen, tell her about our apartment in New York." At the word grandma Mrs. Weasley did drop a plate. The girls eagerly jumped off of Luna and ran up to the plate.

"I wanna fix it! It's my turn!" one of them insisted, the other giving in and stepping towards Mrs. Weasley. The girl started waving her hands in circular motions above the plate which began to glow and reassemble itself. Everyone stared on in amazement besides Luna and the other girl. The plate drifted up into the girl's hands who then handed it to a rather faint looking Mrs. Weasley. She lead the girls into the kitchen asking them how she had done that magic.

"That was underage magic!" Hermione exclaimed in alarm.

Luna shook her head. "No they have a special license to perform magic outside of school in America, and since they aren't registered here, the Ministry isn't going to pick up that magic. They don't have the Trace." Luna clarified.

George was glaring at Ron suspiciously who was glaring back equally. "So uh…who's the daddy?" Ginny asking the question everyone was wondering. Luna got an annoyed look on her face and scooted a little away from George. George's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, Hermione looked relieved, and Ginny looked furious. "As George already knows…he's the father." Said Luna, standing up and walking away from the group to stare at a wall while she thought.

"No way! We've never even—."

"We did George, I told you in that first letter!" Luna insisted. Luna had never looked so distressed before, George fought the urge to be concerned for her well being and tried to focus on figuring things out.

"What letters…?" George asked. Luna looked frustrated now.

"All of the letters! You sent them all back but you had to have read some of them right? At least the first couple, I told you about being pregnant and that I didn't want any help I just wanted to know if you wanted to know the girls. Then you even rejected the letters the girls wrote. All of them "returned to sender."" Luna sighed, forcing herself back to her usual aloof demeanor.

"Letters…oh shit…FUCK!" George cursed, feeling the intense urge to punch something. "I didn't know Luna I swear!" Luna looked at him confused now. "You see…I was going through this lawsuit with this bitch…I mean witch…who said one of my jokes was dangerous to her kid. Well my lawyer…" George nodded towards Hermione. "advised me to not accept any more letters from the woman and to only correspond with her through lawyers…well every time this woman would send me letters they were by this black owl…I thought those letters were from her…" Luna's expression softened, she had been sending the letters via a black owl.

"He's telling the truth Luna…it was all a HUGE mistake." Ginny said standing and taking Luna's hand. Luna held back her tears.

"I-I…I brought the letters with me…if you want them now George. The girls wrote some lovely letters for you." Luna said softly.

George's blood was pumping, with all the excitement of discovering and truth…but he still couldn't remember the…creation of the girls. "When did we…?"

Luna sighed and blushed a little. "I knew you wouldn't remember that night…you were quite drunk even before you arrived at the Hog's Head. I stayed with you to make sure you were ok. You seemed to be under a lot of stress because you thought your twin was going to be leaving you…with Angelina. When the Hog's Head was closing I helped you back to your joke shop. It all kind of…snow balled from there…the next morning as I was making my way out the door…you asked who I was. I left right after you said that. I thought it'd be easier if you didn't remember me, since I was leaving…and friends with Ginny. That was before I found out I was pregnant of course…" Luna finished, sitting down next to George who looked like he was remembering.

"So their like…5 years old? They can write already??" Hermione said.

"They told me what to write and I wrote it for them. They are teaching themselves to read now though. They are ahead of their class. In America they start wizarding teaching early." Luna explained. "They also are trouble makers. The teachers seem to think it's a sign that they are gifted and are bored with the class…I think it has more to do with their father's blood running through them." Luna smirked.

George smiled, feeling pride run through him.

"Nana! Nana!" the girls shrieked as Mrs. Weasley chased them, apparently trying to tickle the little girls. The girls ran towards Luna, they halted in their tracks. Mrs. Weasley sweeping up one of the girls who giggled, the other girl watched how close Luna was to the red haired man. "Daddy…?" she asked pointing at George. The other girl went quiet in Mrs. Weasley's arms. George nodded, reaching a hand out towards her.

"Hey there—." The girl slapped his hand and glared at him angrily. Tears were collecting in the girl's eyes. George looked hurt at first then remorseful. "You mum told me about the letters. It was all a huge mistake, I wasn't rejecting you guys. I swear…" George got down on his knees in front of the girl and held her shoulders. "I promise I'll be the best father ever so please don't be mad…I would have wanted to know you from the beginning and be with you girls…" The girls looked to their mom, hoping for affirmation. Luna smiled and nodded encouragingly. The girl immediately tackled George, the other girl jumping out of Mrs. Weasley's arms and joining her sister in the fray. George laughed and hugged the girls.

"So uh…what are their names?" Harry asked the obvious question. Mrs. Weasley looked a little confused herself but responded.

"Well…Trinity…and Serenity…" She said pointing to each. She was hesitant thinking she might have mixed them up. The girls noticed the woman's confusion and reassured her by nodding. Luna smiled noticing the girls allowed their grandma to mix them up without correcting her.

"Trinity usually goes by Trin, Serenity goes by Lil, short for her middle name Lilith." Said Luna as the girls climbed onto George's lap and started hugging up on him.

"That's right! Trinity Luna Weasley!" Serenity bolstered proudly.

"And Serenity Lilith Weasley!" Trinity giggled. It was at this moment that Mr. Weasley came through the door from work. After much explaining he got to hug his first two grandchildren and sat in the big armchair, the girls squeezed up on each side of him having a good nap. He petted their red curly locks and smiled.

"So you let them take the Weasley name even though George wouldn't respond to the letters…?" Ginny asked.

"Well I chose to give them their father's name…I couldn't believe that George would respond the way I'd thought he did at the time they were born. I thought with some time he'd come to understand." Luna said softly so as to not wake the girls. "When they were around 4 and were sending him letters from themselves and not getting responses I was about to have their names changed to Lovegood. I asked them what they thought and they just said "We're the Weasley twins!" and left it at that."

"Fred is going to be so mad when he finds out he missed all the action…" Ron said with a grin. Everyone else grinned too.

"I expect he'll find out when I bring them over to the shop tonight…" George pondered aloud. Luna looked at him confused.

"I don't think the girls should be taking any trips to the shop tonight, they are tired from the trip and should probably get to bed early." Luna said gently.

"Oh well I was thinking that you all could stay with me while you are here…so I can get to know my girls." George explained. "I live above the joke shop and with Fred gone it's kind of lonely…I thought you guys would be great company…" Luna looked hesitant at first. "There's plenty of room for you and the girls to have your own room…and besides this place is going to be overrun with wedding guests in a few days…"

"Ok…sounds like a sound idea." Luna said with a smile. Ginny and Hermione exchanged knowing glances. Things were looking up for George Weasley.

Please Review. I love reading reviews :)


	2. A Time of Impending Danger

Chapter 2: A Time of Impending Danger

George and Fred quickly adjusted to having two little twin girls scampering around the shop and apartment. Verity was about at her wits end trying to keep track of the girls; she'd long given up trying to tell them not to touch the products. They didn't use up any products wastefully just had some fun mixing things around and playing pranks on any adult that would present an amusing reaction…hence why they'd long given up trying to scare their mom, who just smiled dreamily at them and patted their heads. They found scaring George into thinking there were going to get hurt was fun until he got really mad when Serenity almost knocked Trinity off of a high shelf.

Luna spent a lot of time assisting Verity in the shop and going out at night to work. George was almost to the point of begging her to reveal what job she had at the Ministry that required her to go there in the middle of the night. Luna would brush the questions off lightly. During the day George would slip away from his "boss duties" in his office and pop down into the shop to find Luna. Sometimes he'd just watch Luna and Verity interact…watch Luna lightly scold the girls and then pet their hair affectionately.

Despite the girl's loose leashes they'd grown to have surprisingly strong moral compasses for five year olds. They often played jokes on Verity but by the end of the day were making it up to her in the cutest of ways…bringing her flowers from the backyard and helping her catch shoplifters. Luna was a soft hand with them but it seemed to suit the girls anyways. He knew they'd be fine if they were to return to the US, but it still panged him to think about it. He'd grown so attached to the girls in the short month they'd been there.

And Luna…at first she was just the mother of his children but now he was uncertain of their relationship. He'd caught himself more than once eyeing her appreciatively, and at times she'd say things that were crazy at first glance…but when contemplated while staring out a window made more sense than anything he'd ever heard.

She wasn't as quiet and demure as he recalled her from Hogwarts…her and the girls seemed pretty Americanized…even Mugglized. Their familiarity with things like iPods and computers drove his father bonkers with excitement. Underneath the changes though it was still the girl who'd made the rabbit patronus…she'd seemed to have found her radish earrings and fashioned two cork necklaces for the girls since returning to England.

George would lean on the door frame and watch her, feeling there was something she was hiding from him. Luna glanced up at him this morning and smiled weakly. George noticed immediately and strode in. He wondered if she was getting tired watching the girls and wanted a break but Verity seemed to have taken the girls out for icecream…so what was wrong?

"Hey…everything alright?" he asked, his brows furrowed in concern. Luna's smile slipped off and she just stared at him for a minute.

"I was wondering something…" Luna paused and he gave her a go ahead look. "Tonight is Ginny's bachelorette party... I've already managed to get off work, but it seems Verity is going too and your brother said something about having a meeting at Zonko's to go to…" She trailed off looking up at George hopefully. "Do you have to go to the meeting too?"

"Nope…what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd take the girls out tonight…If you're busy with something else you've got plenty of relatives starting with your parents who could watch the girls." Luna said. "But the girls were hoping you could take them to Diagon Alley, they've never been there and they'd like to take a look around the shops and maybe go shopping for robes…" George smiled. 'that was it?'

"Sure! Sounds like fun. How hard can it be to take two little five year olds shopping?" George laughed, at Luna's nervous giggle he realized it was probably going to be more of an adventure than he thought.

"I'll be apparating to the pub the girls are meeting at around 8pm. We expect to be out late but if I'm going to be later than 1am I'll find a floo fireplace." Luna wrote down the name of the pub and took George's hand. His neck heated up when her cool soft hands took his large rough one and slipped the paper in it. She closed his hand and smiled up at him. Her eyes giving him some sort of strange reassurance…more reassurance than simply knowing where she was…her eyes were promising some sort of fidelity. They weren't dating but the attraction between them was heightening by the day, George was relieved that he wasn't the only one who felt it. The brief look of understanding in her eyes slipped into the usual dreamy stare.

She went to release his hand but instead he'd reached up to grab her shoulders. "Luna…"

She didn't flutter an eyelash. George was back to being nervous really fast. "George…" she smiled suddenly up at him. George gave her a kind of goofy grin, one of his hands reaching back to scratch his head.

"Luna, I know the circumstances we are in…they all kind of happened randomly…but…I hope you aren't mad at me for all that stuff because I think there is more in common between us than just having two little girls together…" he ventured hopefully. Luna blinked, her eyes and expression not wavering.

"George…would you come with me to Ginny's wedding?" she asked gently. George gulped loudly, this petite woman before him just beat him to the punch. A huge grin split his face.

"Sure but on one condition…" George's grin turned sly. "After the whole shebang is over you'll let me take you out on a second date…" It was Luna's turn to grin.

"Ok…but if you think you're getting anything more than a kiss on the second date then your grabby hands better watch out for hexes~!" Luna jumped backward away from George who tried to swipe his arms around her waist at her last statement. She giggled and ducked under the counter, around to the other side. George jumped over and attempted to just hug her but ended up having her pressed against nearest shelf, pinned.

It was, of course, at that moment that the girls walked in followed by Verity. The girls stared at their mom and dad in their rather intimate position. "No wrestling in the shop!" The girls quoted Verity who busted out laughing.

IN AMERICA…

In a darkened room, a long polished meeting room table was filled with shadowed men. Their features and the atmosphere were similar to the Wizengamot meetings. There was an air of impending doom about them in place of their usual air of boring policy talk.

"This better be some sort of joke…" the man at the head of the table ventured hopefully.

Most of the rest of the table bowed their heads in misery. "I'm afraid not…Mr. President…we are in serious trouble…this doesn't just affect us…we will get the least of the problems…Germany will be plunged into turmoil…France and England will probably freak out just as bad…"

"We should expedite wizardly immigration IMMEDIATELY. The more we wait the closer the clock ticks." One of the men towards the opposite end said so emphatically that his fist hitting the table made the assorted glasses of water shake.

"That goes without saying…but for the time being we will just have to pay them…" a wezealy voice suggest from the middle of the table. "They want 100,000,000,000 for each day we want them to wait…"

"We should make the Europeans pay! It's their asses on the line…" One man shouted angrily.

"No…" The president whispered so softly that the room shook with its power anyway. "Our country might have a huge wizarding population, so huge that the riots will be minimal…however…it is still OUR bomb that was stolen…we developed it…and we let it be stolen. The Europeans are still our allies…" The room quieted down…

"We can't pay them forever…when I say we have no intelligence on the thieves I'm not exaggerating…" One man in a uniform grumbled.

"We'll pay for as long as we can…inform the UK right now…" The president said looking to the man on his left. The man nodded clumsily and dashed from the room. "How can it be…that we were hoping to develop a bomb that would reverse the invisibility cloak's effect and instead…invented a bomb that has such force and energy that it could remove all concealment spells on the Earth for as long as a week's time?" The president growled in anger and despair. "And then…allowed terrorists to steal it right under the pentagon's nose…?"

The room was silent, but he didn't expect an answer anyways. He stood and walked out of the room his last words mumbled under his breath. "Merlin save those souls…"

Luna watched the other women dancing with the attractive strippers. She hadn't realized it was this sort of pub…Ginny had reassured her that George wouldn't care if she danced with the guy in the banana hammock but Luna politely declined anyway. She was having fun anyway, the music was lovely…as were the drinks…

That is until she was approached suddenly by a man from behind. He grabbed her shoulder and she wheeled around barring her wand in an instant. He held up his hands and flashed a badge that made Luna's blood run cold.

"Come on Miss Lovegood…you didn't get the owl? All American operatives are to evacuate immediately. Where are the girls? I didn't think you'd bring them here but they have to come along too…" Luna stood and faced the man.

"What is going on…?" Luna asked confused. The man reached into his coat and pulled out a piece of parchment, he handed it to her and she read it…Her eyes widened and she pocketed it. "Is the evacuation optional?"

"Well yes but trust me ma'am you don't want to stick around…besides the girls could get hurt." Luna apparated away and the man cursed. Ginny saw the interaction and she went up to the man.

"Hey! What did you say to her?" Ginny shouted angrily, thinking he'd drove Luna off. He noted Ginny's british accent and he sniffed.

"None of your business but If you are friends with Miss Lovegood then I suggest you apparate home and be with your family." He disappeared on the spot and Ginny felt a weird foreboding fall over her.

At Diagon Alley George was searching through the stacks of books in Flourish and Blotts looking for the girls. They kept giving him the slip whenever they went into a store. He was about run ragged.

Trinity was strolling down an aisle of books about dragons, hoping to find one with pictures when she bumped into a tall man. "Sorry mister..." She mumbled moving to go around him when he turned to look down at her. She looked up at his white blonde hair then down to his cold eyes that glared down at her.

"You are without a doubt a Weasley…" he observed in disgust. The girl picked up on his disdain and got huffy…her father's genes were coming in handy all of a sudden.

"Ha! Didn't realize we were so famous that even greasy haired gits like you recognize us. It sure is hard being incredibly AWESOME!" The girl shouted up at him and gave him a swift kick to the shins. Draco Malfoy cursed loudly. George had rounded the corner just in time to catch the interaction. He was two seconds from laughing hysterically when Trinity turned around to walk away from Malfoy and Malfoy drew his wand. Reacting out of instinct George drew his wand.

In that split second that Malfoy and George went to cast a spell at each other Trinity saw her dad take out his wand. She spun around on the spot and screamed at Malfoy's angry attack. The force of her scream was fueled by the magic pumping through her and out of her body. Malfoy's spell rebounded away from her and George's flew over her and hit Malfoy. Expeliarmos!

Malfoy flew backward his wand flying through the air. Serenity ran over at the sound of her sister. Trinity was crying and shaking. George ran over and picked up both girls in each arm. All sorts of curse words to yell at Malfoy ran through George's mind but Trinity was obviously distressed, he jogged outside mumbling an apology to the store keeper. He set the girls down on a nearby bench and crouched in front of Trinity.

"Hey Trin…shh it's ok…" George said softly petting the girls' hair. Trinity sniffled and Serenity hugged her sister. George hugged both girls to him and kissed their foreheads. "There, it's ok. The way you repelled that spell was amazing Trin…I've got two of the most amazing girls ever…" Trinity and Serenity calmed down and smiled up at their dad. "And the way you told off that prat…good work!" George praised giving them a big bear hug that had them giggling loudly and squirming.

"Daddyyyy~" The girls laughing crooned, trying to escape.

"Oh Merlin there you are!" Luna sighed in relief as she ran up to the trio. George looked up and was about to pervertedly compliment Luna's bar hopping clothes when he noticed how distressed she looked. It wasn't like Luna to be upset unless it was extremely serious.

"Woah what's wrong Luna?" Luna grabbed the girls and hugged them.

"I'm glad they didn't just come and take you away on their own…" She whispered into the girl's hair. The girls looked at each other over their mom's shoulder. George stood over the three girls in confusion. "George! We have to go to your mum's house right now. Then we need to floo the bar and get Ginny and the girls there too." Luna said unusually authoritative. And then all four were gone…

Upon arriving at the Burrow they found all of the family there including Ginny. They were apparently hearing the story of Luna's flight from the bar when Luna appeared before them with George and the girls. Ginny ran over and was just about to yell at Luna for scaring her like that when she saw that Luna was about at her wit's end.

"Luna…" Mrs. Weasley ventured from the couch where she sat with Ron and Hermione. "Whatever is the matter deary?" Verity walked over from where she stood with Angelina, they'd been at Ginny's party when Ginny pulled them out to go home.

"I'll go take the girls up and tuck them into a bed for awhile, they look tired…" Verity led the girls away; they tried to look over their shoulders for as long as they could.

After Luna was settled in a chair, George sitting with his brother and Angelina on the love seat, the rest of the Weasley's watched with baited breath wondering what was happening. Harry walked over to Luna and watched her shakily drink a cup of tea, her hands shook but the rest of her was still and almost back to the usual Luna. "Luna what's wrong? You've scared Ginny and the girls…and all of us. Please tell us what is going on."

Luna nodded resolutely. She looked to Ginny and began to explain. "You know that man from the bar? He was a coworker of mine in America. We both worked for the Council there…it's the American equivalent to the Ministry. He came to the bar to take me and the girls back to America…" The room stirred disapprovingly.

"Apparently…I doubt I'm allowed to tell you this but you're family…" Luna reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter. "All of the American government workers and other American citizens in England are being evacuated back to America. There is an international crisis that is in the works and since I've been working with some rather higher up peoples in the Council, I'm privy to the details…"

"While I was in America I was part of a research team trying to discover different methods of using magic…including wandless magic which was my specialty…Well recently we'd heard in my division that another division…the defense, had created a bomb that had the ability to remove concealment spells…this bomb they'd made was so powerful that theoretically it could stop all concealment spells around the world for a week. Buildings would suddenly appear…the Knight Bus wouldn't be able to go unnoticed…all of the protections would be gone." The severity of the situation was dawning on the room slowly.

"We've just gotten word that a terrorist as stolen this bomb and is holding it ransom. Demanding the world wizarding government bodies pay them to keep it from detonating. That is why they are sending the Americans back." Luna explained. She paused for questions.

"What makes them think you and the girls will be safer in America?" asked Harry.

"Because, Harry, a full 89 percent of Americans are wizards or witches." Luna went on. "Here we are only about 5 percent of the population…a small minority. It is about the same across Europe in that respect so I am sure they are evacuating all the countries." There was still some confusion in the room.

"I don't get it what does that have to do with anything?" Ron blurted out. Hermione shook herself out of her state of shock.

"Don't you see Ron? Once the muggles find out that there has been this huge secret right under their nose, there will be a massive witch hunt! Literally! Think of burning at the stake or worse." Hermione trembled in fear and Ron hugged her.

"I suggest that we all go home and start stocking up on as much food and water we can get because this is going to be a lot worse than a witch hunt and it's soon going to be dangerous to leave home." Luna said gravely. Everyone in the room looked fit to panic. "But don't freak out completely yet. I might have a plan. I'll know by next week if it will work…"


End file.
